Painting homes, offices and other objects is a cumbersome process. First, one must carry around containers with paint, brushes, an instrument for rolling the brushes upon, telescoping devices, and other equipment. What's more, one must carry around all this equipment without getting too much paint on their skin and clothes.
Moreover, what complicates this chore even more is when one must paint a two or three story building. In this instance, one must climb up a ladder while lugging around all this equipment. This task is especially difficult without a scaffold where one can simply put down all this equipment on a relatively flat and stable surface.
This process would be much easier to perform if there were a way to carry all these materials and tools with less effort. In addition, this process would become a lot less burdensome if these materials and tools became integrated into one stable piece.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is an apparatus for holding paint brushes in such a way as to enable the painting process with as much ease as possible. A further object would be to make a tool for integrating its placement with another tool to make the process more expedient and useful.